Chasing Fire
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Russell loves Holmes and Watson, but while married to one the other becomes something more. Danger and secrecy seem to be her only companions.


I crawled onto a rock coughing as the water licked my boots. Watson crawled up collapsing next to me. He lifted his head looking back at the rough waters of the river. I coughed again breathing in and out fast.

I sat on the rock looking at the fast moving water a few minutes later. Watson walked over knelling down touching my knee.

"Mary, I think we should make a move."

I looked at him seeing the sadness in his eyes. I nodded letting him take my hand leading me away. I looked back at the water wishing to see Holmes climbing out of the water.

We walked through the trees trying to find civilization. Watson stopped listening at one point. I looked at him as he turned looking the way we came.

"What's wrong?"

"Listen." He said

I listened to some faint voices. I looked at Watson as he turned looking back concerned.

"Let's press on." He said, taking my hand as he quickly led me through the forest. We made it to a meadow. He kept peeking back as we walked making sure that I was in front. When we were halfway across we heard gunshots. Watson pounced me as a shot rang out. I felt him lift up looking around then he got up grabbing my hand we dashed for some woods again.

It made me nervous knowing that he was as well. The men after us were relentless in their hunt. I slipped rolling down a hill hearing Watson shout my name. I stumbled to my feet running. Watson ran up top looking back he slid down the hill meeting up with me. He grabbed my hand helping me up the hill running. We found a road and ran for a few miles seeing a village. Watson got us two rooms under different names. I took a long hot bath looking at the many bruises on my arms and legs. I laid in bed looking at the dark room feeling my sore legs. A knock came at the door. I pulled the blankets against my body.

"Come in." I said

The door opened and I saw Uncle John in his clothes looking in at me.

"Uncle John?" I said, sitting up in bed turning on the lamp next to me on the bedside table. He walked in going to the window looking out.

"I couldn't sleep." He said

"Me neither." I said, getting out of the bed wrapping the blankets tightly around me as I walked over to him. He glanced at me as I stood beside him looking outside.

"Do you think Holmes is all right?" I asked

"I am sure he is fine, Mary."

"I hope so." I said, looking out.

He looked at my profile.

"I'm to young to be a widow."

He smiled putting an arm around me. I looked at him searching his face. He looked at me watching me come closer kissing him. He slowly moved his hands on my arms. I deepened the kiss feeling his arms come around my back as I did him. We both moved apart looking at each other in stunned silence.

"Mary….I." He said

I stopped him by kissing him again. He didn't hesitate kissing me back. I felt him pick me up taking me to the bed. Our breathing changed as we laid together. He took over kissing me with passion as I gasped trying to undo his clothes.

I woke in the morning naked in bed. I sat up looking around seeing I was alone. A note on the pillow beside me said that Watson had gone to talk to the local police.

I waited in my room giddy with excitement and uneasiness. He came back knocking. I opened the door watching him come in shutting the door before kissing me.

"Mary, I know this is wrong, but I love you." He said, between kisses.

"We have to stop." I said, kissing him back.

"Yes." He said, against my neck.

"We have lost our minds."

He lifted his head nodding taking a breath.

"We must promise never to do this again."

"I don't know if I can." I said, touching his cheek.

"Promise right now."

"All right I promise." I said

He sighed breaking contact with me. I watched him go to the door looking at me then he went out. I looked at the door and then sat on the bed.

A knock later woke me from a light sleep in a chair.

"Come in." I said, standing.

The door opened and I saw Holmes come in. He looked at me pale and tired looking.

"Holmes?"

I ran over to him kissing him. He pulled me away breathing deeply as he held his side I looked down at his hand.

"Holmes, your hurt?"

"You expected me to be unscathed?" He said, grimacing as he made his way to my bed. He sat down stiffly as I walked over watching him trying to get off his coat. I helped him looking down at where he was guarding his side. I knelt down trying to see, but he kept hiding it.

"Holmes, let me see!"

"Russell, leave me alone!" He yelled.

I stood watching him moved further onto the bed lying down. He closed his eyes swallowing winching some. I silently stood waiting for him to look at me. He opened his eyes a minute later looking at me.

"Where is Watson?"

"He must be in his room or he went back to the station."

He sighed looking over lifting his hand some then he put it back.

"What a silly thing to do."

"Holmes, I want to help you." I said, getting on the bed.

"Russell, I will ask you to leave me alone!"

"I am your wife!" I said, leaning over him.

"That may be, but as of right now you are a hindrance."

Someone knocked as I got up to answer it. Watson came in looking at me then he looked over seeing Holmes on the bed.

"Holmes?" He said, walking over to him.

"I expected you to be here." He said, grimacing.

"What happened?" Watson said, taking his coat off.

"I tore my side climbing down a fence." He said "Then as I ran I fell hitting my head. I woke up and it was dark out."

Watson lifted Holmes hand looking at the bloody gash on Holmes side.

"Mary, I need you to get me my bag from next door." He said, handing me his room key. I ran next door getting his bag. When I returned Holmes shirt was gone and he watched calmly as Watson cleaned the wound with water in a bowl and a wet cloth. I brought over the bag laying it on the bed.

"Mary I need you to reach into my bag and take out a brown jar and my blue case."

I opened the bag reaching into the bag finding the items he wanted. Holmes bit off a moan as Watson patted and sore place.

"I don't need anything!" Holmes said

"Holmes, don't be silly. You need something for the pain." Watson said

"I will not take it!"

Watson took the case and the jar I moved to the other side sitting on the bed touching his hand. He looked over at me as Watson prepared the syringe. Holmes let go of my hand as Watson tried to insert the needle.

"No!"

"Holmes stop this!"

I watched them fight feeling useless. Holmes weakly resisted I pulled his other arm away as Watson held down his other.

"No!" Holmes cried

The needle went into the vein causing Holmes to settle down instantly. He moved his head to the side looking at something in a drugged stupor. Watson took out the syringe wiping his forehead.

"Now I can work without him fighting me."

I nodded looking at Holmes who had closed his eyes and was now sleeping. Watson stitched Holmes side then bandaged his head. After eating dinner with Watson I came into the room looking at Holmes still and silent in bed. I climbed into the bed clothed beside him then I laid my head next to his looking at him.

Waking I looked over seeing Holmes was still sleeping. Leaning over I kissed his head then I got up opening the curtains letting the light in. Watson came in checking him.

"I am giving him another shot which will help him heal and stay sedated."

"I understand." I said

He looked at me touching my cheek.

"I don't think we should discuss….what happened until later."

"I agree." I said

He nodded going to his room to get his bag. Holmes stayed in bed sedated for a week. Watson decided to not give him another shot since he was healing well. I dabbed his brow on that Friday watching as he moved his head some. He moaned then opened his gray eyes blinking as he focused on me.

"Welcome back." I said, smiling.

"What did he give me?" He asked, weakly.

"I don't know, but it calmed you down."

He sighed blinking trying to focus. I leaned down kissing his lips gently.

"I missed you." I said

"Mmmm."

I watched him close his eyes relaxing into sleep. I kissed his nose moving back to look at him sighing as he never woke up.

The next week we returned to London. Holmes assured Watson and I that he was all right. I gave Watson a look like the one he gave me. Holmes sat in a chair in my sitting room seeing me come in alone after telling Que to give us some tea. Watson had gone home leaving he and I. He watched me walk over to him.

"You seem to be deep in thought today." He said

"No."

I walked past him to the mantle looking at a clock that sat ticking away.

"Russell, you are lying."

I turned looking at him.

"I am not lying, Holmes."

"Your angry."

"Stop!"

He continued to observe me as I walked around. Sighing I walked straight across to his chair staring at him.

"All right I am angry, but not at anything in particular. I am angry because you never listen to me."

"What am I doing now?"

"I don't mean everyday talking I mean when I sense there is danger you always ignore my warnings."

"To what are you referring?"

"I am referring to the day you decided to jump off a bridge into water."

"I believe I did hear what you said, because you were screaming into my ear."

"Holmes, I can't be there all the time to…protect you."

"I don't expect you to protect me, Russell. I believe it is the man's job to do that."

"Just promise me you will listen to me more."

He looked at me curiously.

"Say it."

"All right I promise."

"Thank you." I said, before leaving.

A party was announced at the first of the month. Holmes walked in alone looking around for me. Watson walked over in a black tuxedo.

"Holmes, I found him."

"Where?" Holmes asked, as he looked around.

"Mary and he went out of the room into that door five minutes ago." He said, pointing to a door at the left of the room.

Holmes walked over with him looking around as he opened the door sliding through. They closed the door turning seeing a long hallway with doors on each side.

Holmes walked over to the first door listening as Watson went across from him to listen at the other door. A door down the hall closed causing Holmes to pull Watson behind some curtains.

"I really appreciated you showing me." I said

"Not at all Miss. Russell. Perhaps after the party we can go to my house for a quiet drink."

I smiled at the man moving closer to him.

"Perhaps now would be better."

"Give me five minutes."

I smiled watching him go. Sighing I turned to the curtains walking behind them looking at Holmes and Watson.

"I saw your outlines. This is not a very good hiding place."

"I see you are still working the case, Russell. Do you think it is wise to let a man you hardly know take you to his home for a drink?"

"I believe Holmes that you did the same thing to me. I think I know what I am doing. He has the map there and when I discreetly drug his drink I will find it."

"Mary be careful." Watson said, as he looked at me.

I nodded looking at Holmes.

"We will be watching." Holmes said "You better go."

I went out to the main room meeting up with the man. We went to his home. He took my coat leading me to the study.

He poured me a drink then one for himself. He walked over sipping from his glass coming over to me. I set mine down smiling at him touching his coat.

"I never thought I would meet someone like you." He said

"Like me?"

"A beautiful woman."

"Your handsome." I said

He sat down placing his glass on a small table on the side of the loveseat. I moved my legs up on the loveseat undoing his bow tie. He swallowed watching me.

"Where are you from?" He asked

"Here and there." I said, looking at his lips.

He licked his lips looking at me. I leaned forward kissing him then I moved back.

"Wow." He said

"I like that word." I said, smiling before kissing him again. He put his arms around me as I put my hands in his hair. I opened my eyes watching my fist open up over his drink placing two pills in the glass watching it dissolve. I moved away looking at him as he breathed fast.

"You're a firecracker."

I sat back grabbing my glass drinking from it smiling at him. He took his drinking it down then he set the glass down standing.

"I'll show you around."

I stood putting my glass down taking his hand. He took me out into the hallway.

He snored loudly as I tried to get him off me where we laid in his library couch. I slipped out from under him fixing my dress looking around. I went to the study searching his desk listening to noises outside. I went to the sitting room searching. I found the letter stuffing it down my dress front then I grabbed my coat leaving. Holmes caught me as I rounded a corner taking me to an alleyway.

"That took a long time." He said, taking the letter from me.

"I am sorry if you are on a time schedule, Holmes."

"Now, calm down. You did very well." He said, looking at the paper.

I sighed watching him. He folded it looking at me.

"Can I go home now?" I asked

"In a moment."

"What more can I do?" I asked, tiredly.

He pulled me closer kissing my head.

"Thank you."

I nodded looking down. He left me soon after and I walked home. The next week Holmes climbed on the bed watching me sleep on my back. I moved my head towards him sighing. He cleared this throat watching me for signs that I was waking up. He did it again louder. I moved my head away from him. He leaned over kissing my neck, ear, and temple. I moved groaning moving to my side not facing him.

He blew onto my ear and I swatted him.

"Go away."

"I can't."

I put the blanket over my head.

"Russell, I have an important job for you."

"I am not listening."

"Wife?"

"No."

"My dear?"

He lowered the blanket looking at me.

"I need you to come with me to Dartmoor."

"Why?"

"Sir Henry Baskerville has died in an accident."

I opened my eyes turning to look at him.

"How?"

"That's why I need you. I don't think it was an accident."

He searched my face.

"I need your help."

"All right."

We set off a few hours later to Dartmoor. I looked outside at the rushing landscape as Holmes read across from me.

We arrived at Sir Henry's home. Holmes greeted the butler shaking his hand. I nodded at the older man as I walked in. We were shown into the parlor where Sir Henry lay in his coffin. I stood back as Holmes went over looking at his neck and hands. He came back to me going out to ask the butler whose name was Drake questions. I walked over looking at Sir Henry. A vicious bruise was half covered up by his white collar.

That evening we went out walking along the road then Holmes sat down on a rock wall. He took out his pipe lighting it looking around.

"What now?" I asked, looking around.

"We wait."

"For what?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"Something." He said

I sighed looking at him then I looked out. It seemed we waited for hours. I kicked rocks as Holmes sat silently. Something caught my eye on the hillside. I stopped staring at the thing. Holmes stood looking as well. He walked over pulling me behind him.

As it came closer I gasped moving to stand beside Holmes. The thing was a large dog. It crept down the hill growling at us. Holmes yanked me behind him. The dog crept over growling with saliva coming out of its mouth. I watched it come around feeling Holmes move watching it's every move. The dog stopped growling more. Holmes reached in his pocket slowly taking out a gun.

A fog rolled in making the place look dreamlike. Then as it cleared the dog disappeared. I looked around.

"Where did it go?"

"I don't know." Holmes said "Come along."

I watched him go.

"Holmes we really should…." I said, stopping when the dog pounced me. Holmes turned running back hearing my scream.

"Russell!"

The fog blanketed the ground. Holmes shot in the direction of the growling. The dog made a noise then seemed to run away. Holmes ran over as the fog disappeared. He saw me lying still on my side on the ground.

"Russell!" He called, kneeling down touching my arm.

He rolled me onto my back seeing I had a bloody wound on my neck and shoulder. Doctor Mortimer was called to help. Holmes wired Watson as well to come at once. Holmes walked into the bedroom I was in seeing Doctor Mortimer covering me. He walked over to Holmes.

"Will she live?" Holmes asked

"She is very weak. If she does not get an infection then she will live."

"Thank you."

The doctor touched Holmes arm before leaving the room. Holmes walked over to look at me. My neck had a bandaged around it as did my shoulder. He watched my chest rise and fall slowly then he went to the window.

I didn't wake until two days later. By then Watson had been there for a few hours and took over my care. Holmes went out with Doctor Mortimer in search of the man and beast that killed Sir Henry and attacked me.

Watson came in as I woke looking at him.

"You know the rules. No speaking."

I slowly nodded as he sat down on the bed.

"Your neck is not infected and your shoulder is healing slowly."

I nodded taking his hand in mine. He rubbed it looking at me. I slowly moved my hand up to my lips. He leaned over kissing me.

"Mary, we said we would not do this again." He said, as he moved away "Holmes is your husband and my friend. Betraying him is something we cannot do."

I nodded understanding. He leaned down touching my hair looking into my eyes.

"I still love you."

I touched his face.

"If it were a different time I think we would be married."

He took my hand in his kissing it slowly.

"I should never have come here." He said

I looked over tensing. Watson noticed looking over as well seeing Holmes standing by the door.

"Holmes." Watson said, standing.

"Hello." Holmes said, looking at us both.

"I was just checking on Mary."

Holmes walked over looking at me then at Watson. I looked at Watson than at him.

"She seems all right."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Well…I should go and eat my lunch." Watson said, leaving.

Holmes nodded watching him leave then he looked at me. I looked alarmed as he sat down looking at me. I moved some as he continued to observe me.

"Russell, you seem nervous."

I shook my head.

"When you can speak again we will have a long talk." He said, before getting up leaving.

I swallowed looking at the door. Holmes walked into the dining room where Watson was eating a sandwich. He sat down near him and put some sandwiches on his plate.

"Watson?"

"Yes, Holmes?"

Holmes looked at him.

"What has been going on between you and Russell?"

Watson sipped coffee from his cup then he set it down clearing his throat.

"Holmes, we meant no harm. It was just a mistake."

"I can tell from the both of you it was more than a mistake."

"Please don't hold it against Mary. She was vulnerable worrying about you and we just….got carried away."

"Did you and she…..sleep in the same bed?" Holmes asked, as he lifted a sandwich to his mouth.

Watson looked down nodding.

"I see." Holmes said "It would seem I have been stabbed in the back and the side."

"Holmes, I am sorry."

"I know you are Watson. I even forgive Russell. I have no hold on her except a ring and vows. I do care for her, but if she does truly love you than it would seem that a change is in order."

"She is confused Holmes. She loves you. It is over whatever we had or didn't have is done."

"Good." Holmes said

A week later I was allowed to come downstairs and talk. Holmes sat in the sitting room as if waiting for me. I crept in quietly looking at him.

"Shut the door Russell." He said

I sighed shutting the door.

"Come here."

I walked over to stand in front of him. He took my arm pulling me to sit on top of him. I looked down as he looked at me.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing." I said

He made me look at him.

"Watson told me what happened. He has said that it will never happen again."

"It won't."

"I am very happy to hear that. Now answer me do you love Watson?"

I looked at him.

"I love him, but I am not in love with him."

He searched my eyes.

"Very well then."

He reached over touching my cheek.

"I told you as we married that I would not be an affectionate type of man. If you feel it is lacking then you must do what needs to be done. I will never turn you away."

I leaned closer kissing him. He opened his eyes looking at me as I moved away.

"I chose you Holmes. I will not leave you."

He nodded pulling me to lie against him.

Watson, Holmes and I walked around the Moor. I glanced at Watson as he walked along side of me. Holmes stopped looking around.

"Do you feel this?" He asked, not turning around.

Watson looked around as I did. Fog surrounded us and it gave off a tense feeling.

"What do you feel?" Holmes asked, turning to look at us.

"I feel like someone is watching us." Watson said

"Good, Russell?"

"We are being hunted." I said

"Excellent."

"Holmes what do we do?" Watson asked

"If we are being hunted we must bring whoever it is out into the open. I would say the Black Tor is the best choice."

"Then let's go." I said, looking to our right.

Holmes motioned us forward to the hillside. I stopped looking around feeling Holmes take my hand. I looked at him as he looked past me.

"We must keep moving."

I kept hold of his hand as he moved us further and further up the hill. We reached the top looking below at the fog covered landscape. Holmes got his gun out looking around seeing a familiar little dwelling that he once called home.

"If it gets unbearable Watson, take Russell down the other side and hide among the large stones."

"Yes Holmes." Watson said

I looked down sensing that danger was on its way up. I started to back up as I heard a familiar growl.

"It's that animal!" I shouted

Holmes aimed and shot down the hillside. Watson shot as well.

"Where is it?" Watson asked

Holmes looked down then he looked back not seeing me.

"Where is Russell?"

Watson looked back searching. I ran across the tor to the hillside stumbling down the hill breathing fast hearing the distant howling. I made my way to the rocks going in a small opening hiding. Holmes and Watson ran across the Tor looking for me.

"She may be down in the rocks." Watson said

Holmes looked back then he started down.

"Russell!" Holmes shouted

I shook dropping my gun. I searched for it hearing a growling. I jumped back seeing the beast at the opening trying to dig its way in.

Watson and Holmes froze hearing a scream. They both ran down to the rocks. I knelt down again trying to find my gun as the dog dug around fitting its large claw in the hole. I screamed again trying to scoot back. Holmes stopped looking around.

"Make another sound." He said, pleading out loud.

Watson looked around the rocks seeing something.

"Holmes!"

Holmes ran down with him to where the dog was. They both shot hitting the dog. It whimpered then fell the ground. Holmes ran over dragging the dog away from the opening. I crawled out pulled the rest of the way by Holmes.

"Russell never run like that again!" He yelled

I put my arms around him smoothing my cheek against his coat. He sighed putting his arms around me.

Watson looked around hearing another howl.

"It can't be."

Holmes and I listened.

"Another dog." Holmes said

The howling continued this time closer. A cackling above us turned our blood cold. Holmes looked up pulling me behind him as we saw a man walking down holding a gun.

"Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson." He said, as he laughed.

"Holmes?" Watson said

"Stapleton….we saw you die!"

"Yes you did see me die, or rather my twin brother." He said

Holmes looked at Watson who looked at him in shock. The howling made Stapleton look up.

"Reminds me of old times. The hunt is almost at an end." He said, laughing again.

I turned around looking at a large dog slowly coming our way. Another growling dog came from Holmes side.

"Holmes!" I said

Holmes moved to stand between me and the dogs.

"This time there won't be any clever plans." Stapleton said

"I take it, you killed Sir Henry." Holmes said

"Yes, it was easy to do. Now I can do away with you and Doctor Watson." He said, laughing.

Watson came to stand behind Holmes boxing me in between them.

"Plan Holmes?" Watson asked, watching each dog circle us.

"I am thinking." Holmes said

"Goodbye Holmes." Stapleton said, walking up the hill.

"Plan?" Watson said

"Shoot your gun and don't' stop." Holmes said "Then run to the closest cave."

"Agreed." Watson said

I clutched both their coats looking around at the dogs. The one dog in front of Holmes decided to take the first hit. It jumped at Holmes and that's when the attack and the shooting began. I remembered my gun was gone.

"Run!" Holmes shouted

Watson took my arm running to the nearest cave opening. He shot as I crawled thru then he got in waiting for Holmes. We heard Holmes coming he limped in looking out as he sat on the ground. Watson quickly went into action checking his leg.

"They are still out there." Holmes said, hearing one of the dogs scratching to get in the cave.

"They can't get us in here." Watson said

"We can't leave." I said

"We will soon." Holmes said

My neck and shoulder ached as I stood there watching Watson look at Holmes leg. I looked around then at the opening seeing the shadow of the dog waiting outside. I put my hand to my head feeling dizzy. Everything grew blurry and I gripped the wall taking a breath.

"Watson!" Holmes said, motioning him to look at me.

"Mary, what's wrong?" He asked, standing looking at me.

"I don't know….I'm dizzy." I said, shaking my head.

"Sit down." He said, helping me to sit down against the wall.

I sat holding my head as he checked my pulse.

"Just rest Mary."

I nodded feeling him touch my hair then walk over to Holmes.

"She's weak Holmes. This is to much for her."

"She has to last till we get out of here." Holmes said

I closed my eyes leaning my head back hearing them talk softly about me.

Holmes looked out still seeing the dogs pacing an hour later. He looked over looking at Watson sitting over beside me. He limped over to us sitting down.

"They are still out there." He said, looking at me lying against Watson's chest obviously asleep.

"Is there anything we can do?" Watson said

"We could shoot our way out. I have only four bullets left."

"Four will hardly stop them." Watson said

"No."

"Then we wait."

"Yes." Holmes said, sighing.

Holmes listened as he looked out at the fading light. They had been trapped inside for hours. The dogs showed no signs of leaving. Holmes looked over at Watson who dozed leaning against the cave wall while I slept against him still.

The dogs heard something and started to leave. Holmes crawled thru the cave peeking out hearing them bark as they ran away. He came back in kneeling down touching Watson's arm.

"They just left." He said

Watson nodded shaking my arm. I moved sitting up looking at them. Watson took my hand following Holmes out. I took a long breath of the cool evening air.

"First things first, Watson take Russell back to Sir Henrys then meet me along the road."

"You mean to deal with Stapleton tonight?" I asked

"Yes, once and for all." Holmes said

I looked at him then at Watson.

"Where is your gun Russell?" Holmes asked

"In the cave I hid in."

"I will find it. Now go."

Watson pulled me up the hill without a word.

"Be careful." I said, as he led me into the house.

"I will." He said, kissing my head.

"Take care of Holmes."

"Don't worry." He said

I nodded watching him leave.

I slept in bed not hearing my door creek open. Stapleton walked over to the bed with his gun out looking at me. I moved waking seeing him. He leaned down covering my mouth sticking the gun to my head.

"You are in my home."

I stared at him shaking. Holmes and Watson walked quietly towards the dark house. They opened the door holding their guns as they looked around. Stapleton came down the stairs dragging me down with a noose around my throat. Holmes and Watson froze as the hall light came on and they saw him holding a limp me against him.

"What have you done?" Watson shouted, taking a step closer.

"Stop right there, Doctor!" He said, holding his gun "Holmes, do you remember this?"

"Yes, you hung your wife." Holmes said, calmly.

"The only difference here is you care about her." He said, coming down the stairs

"Let her go." Holmes said, raising his gun at him.

"No." Stapleton said, moving to the front door "She is coming with me."

"You won't get far." Watson said

"If I don't I will just shoot her." He said, placing the gun on my temple.

Watson watched Holmes walk slowly over calmly eyeing Stapleton. The door opened as Stapleton watched Holmes. He slowly walked out with me. Holmes walked out followed by Watson holding his gun at the man holding me.

"Mmmm." I moaned, moving my head some.

"She's waking up." Stapleton said

I moved my head again slowly opening my eyes seeing Holmes and Watson. Stapleton held me firmly as I tried to get free.

"Please!" I shouted

"Shut up!" He said

"No, please!" I said

He put the gun to my head and I stopped.

"Shut up!"

"Do you have a good shot, Watson?" Holmes asked

"Yes."

Stapleton looked at them then he yanked me onto the ground pulling the noose tight. I choked watching them stop. He pulled harder and I fell struggling to breathe.

"Now you can watch her choke!" He yelled

Holmes pulled the trigger shooting Stapleton in the head. The man fell backwards going limp. Watson ran over getting out a knife trying to cut the noose off me. Holmes knelt down beside me helping Watson. I gasped for breath as the rope was cut from my neck. Holmes lifted me against him.

"It's all right." He said

I nodded closing my eyes laying my head against his coat. He looked at Watson then at Stapleton.

Holmes opened my front door two weeks after. He closed the door smiling at Que then he came into the sitting room. I closed the door behind him watching him lie down on my loveseat. Walking over I sat down looking at him.

He watched me lean down kissing him. He pulled me back looking at him.

"You know Russell, I think sometimes you are the real mystery and other times I can ready you like a book."

"What am I saying right now?" I asked

He looked at me watching me smile looking at his lips.

"Perhaps I will tell you later." He said, pulling me back to his lips.


End file.
